Naruto Shippuuden girls foot fetish collection
by Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about the Naruto Shippuuden girls being tickled on their feet or just showing them off. The chapters are in no particular order nor have any continuity between each other. If you think foot fetish is gross, offensive and/or creepy, don't read these. You've been warned.
1. Tickling Contest!

This story starts in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been many months already since Hinata had lost Naruto to Sakura. Although she had been sad because of it, one day, a boy from the Village Hidden in the Mist named Shidomaru came and fell in love with her, and after some weeks, they started a relationship…

One day, Sakura and her boyfriend Naruto were walking together on one of the village's streets when they stumbled upon a rather unusual scene: Shidomaru had taken one of Hinata's sandals off and was tickling her foot, making her laugh and blush. He didn't stop there, as he soon started to kiss Hinata's foot as well…

"What the hell…?" Sakura said with some disgust…

"Oi! Hello!" Naruto happily greeted…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise…

"What do you want?" Shidomaru asked coldly, looking at Naruto and Sakura with the corner of the eye…

"You guys are having a great time, huh?" Naruto said with a smile…

"Are you having a great time, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked his girlfriend Hinata, but she just blushed and fiddled with her fingers without answering anything. Shidomaru then resumed tickling and kissing her foot…

"I see you're having fun! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, he then turned towards Sakura. "Are we going to have fun too, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said to Sakura in a flirtatious tone as he wrapped his arm around her waist…

Now, if there was something Sakura hated, it was having a pervert flirting her. "_Shannaro!_" she screamed as she punched Naruto clean through a wall. "Get your hands off me, you pervert!" Sakura shouted furiously…

Hinata and Shidomaru watched the whole scene. After that, Shidomaru started to laugh at them. "How pathetic! …One thing's for sure, Hinata-chan: We'll _never_ be like those two losers!" Shidomaru said…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! I-I told you not to talk like that about people!" Hinata scolded Shidomaru…

"My apologies, Hinata-hime" Shidomaru replied solemnly…

"H-Hime?" Hinata said in surprise, and again blushed and fiddled with her fingers, which prompted Shidomaru to tickle and kiss Hinata's foot even more affectionately than before…

At that moment, Sakura's face turned envy green in color as she watched Hinata laughing and enjoying the tickling. Sakura wasn't contempt with just having stolen Hinata's previous boyfriend, she wanted to outshine Hinata completely in every aspect. The next thing Sakura did was to walk over to where Naruto had landed. He was barely starting to get up when Sakura sat at a bench next to him…

"Naruto! Take my boot off!" Sakura ordered…

"Huh?" the confused Naruto replied…

"Didn't you hear me? Take my boot off!" Sakura ordered again…

"Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked…

"Just _do it_!" Sakura growled as she threatened to punch Naruto again…

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he took one of Sakura's boots off, similarly to how Shidomaru had previously taken one of Hinata's sandals off…

"Now what?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sakura's foot, blushing and feeling somewhat tempted…

"Tickle me!" Sakura ordered…

"_Huh?_" Naruto screamed, unable to believe what was happening. "Sakura-chan! What the…?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Naruto!" Sakura replied…

Thus, Naruto took hold of Sakura's foot with one hand and neared the other to Sakura's sole, preparing to tickle her. However, he hadn't even started and Sakura suddenly burst in a loud, fake laughter, trying to make herself heard by Hinata and Shidomaru…

"_What?_ I haven't even started yet! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed…

Of course, Hinata and Shidomaru watched it all. "Peh! She's just trying to prove something, Hinata-chan… But it's useless! No one can equal your cuteness, my sweetie" Shidomaru said to his beloved Hinata-chan before tickling her foot once more, causing Hinata to utter a genuine laughter…

The next day, Hinata went out of her house when suddenly Shidomaru greeted her with a bouquet of flowers. She gasped in surprise…

"Good morning, my princess" Shidomaru greeted Hinata-chan…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! …Thank you!" the blushing Hinata said as she took the flowers. "Um… W-Would you like to… come in?"

"I will go with you wherever you want, Hinata-hime!" Shidomaru answered…

They both entered the Hyuga mansion so Hinata could put the flowers on some water. Every other member of the Hyuga clan looked at Shidomaru with hatred…

"Tsk… Everyone here's lookin' at me with such bad-ass faces…" Shidomaru complained…

"Shidomaru-kun! I'll wash your mouth with soap!" Hinata exclaimed while suddenly turning around. "Please mind your language!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Shidomaru replied…

They finally arrived at Hinata's room, where Neji helped by bringing a big glass flask of water where Hinata could put the flowers Shidomaru gave him. After that, Neji too started to look at Shidomaru with hatred…

"I don't like you either…" Shidomaru said to Neji "…but we're both working for the same goal which is Hinata-chan's happiness, so please _cooperate!_"

Some time later, Shidomaru and Hinata went out of the village together. They eventually arrived at a clearing in the forest…

"What are we going to play today, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Um… I don't know… Surprise me" Hinata answered…

However, not only Sakura, but also Ino, Tenten and even Temari, all of them appeared in the clearing as well, all looking at Hinata with serious faces…

"E-Everyone? …W-What are you doing here?" Hinata timidly asked…

As for Shidomaru, he had already performed a hand sign, preparing for combat. "I see! You're jealous of Hinata-hime's sheer beauty and brought all of your friends to gang up on her and beat her up!" Shidomaru accused Sakura…

"Nope! …We people of the Hidden Leaf Village aren't that barbaric" Sakura answered, she then looked at Hinata. "Hinata! You think you're the only one who can have fun with tickles… But you're wrong!"

"_Huh?_" was all that the embarrassed Hinata said in response…

"Yeah! Like... Why only _you_ get tickled? Like… We got beautiful feet too!" Ino said…

"I-I don't understand…" the scared Hinata said…

"Then we'll have to show you! You can come out now, boys!" Sakura exclaimed…

Naruto came out from behind a tree, not nearly as enthusiastic as he usually is. It was obvious he had been forced into this…

"You can come out too, Sai-kun!" Ino said happily, prompting Sai to come out from behind another tree with his usual emotionless face…

"Bring your boy too, Temari-san" Sakura said to Temari…

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Temari answered angrily as she was trying to drag the unwilling Shikamaru into the clearing. "Come on, Shikamaru! You've gotta participate too! Get your ass up!"

"Nope… I'm not getting into this" Shikamaru calmly answered before yawning, passively refusing to take part in Sakura's plan…

Now three of the four girls had brought their boys, but Tenten started to comically cry rivers of tears. "Neji-kun refused to come…" she concisely explained

"Don't worry, Tenten. I've got you a substitute for Neji…" Sakura answered. "…Come out, Lee!"

"Wooooo!" Lee shouted in a Bruce Lee style as he made a Dynamic Entry into the clearing, luckily not kicking anyone in the process. "I'm ready, Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, being the only boy showing any enthusiasm here…

"Um… W-What's this all about?" Hinata timidly asked…

"We'll show you!" Sakura exclaimed, then she, Ino, Tenten and Temari all took seat on a trunk or a rock or whatever was in the clearing that they could sit on. All of them crossed their legs or otherwise put themselves in a comfortable position. "Shoes off!" Sakura ordered, so Naruto took Sakura's boot off, Sai took Ino's shoe off and Lee took Tenten's sandal off as well. Shikamaru just wouldn't do anything whatsoever, not even at Sakura's orders…

"Shikamaru! Take my shoe off!" Temari ordered…

"What a drag…" Shikamaru answered…

Temari then took her shoe off by herself and stepped with her bare foot on Shikamaru. "C'mon! I'm sexy too! Doesn't my beautiful foot seduce you?" she said as she began trampling relatively gently, thinking she could seduce Shikamaru…

"Hey! Stop that!" Shikamaru said. "It doesn't make me excited!"

"Then why is this thing so hard?" Temari mockingly said as she touched Shikamaru's forbidden zone with her bare foot…

"Don't touch there!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pushed Temari's foot away from his privates. Obviously Shikamaru was by no means a pervert…

"Begin!" Sakura ordered. The annoyed Naruto started tickling Sakura's foot only to hear that loud fake laugh again. Ino also faked a laugh, though not as loud as Sakura's, while Sai tickled her foot with his brush. Tenten's laugh on the other hand was true, since Lee was the only one putting effort into it…

"Why are you doing this, Lee?" Tenten managed to ask in-between her laughter…

"I would have preferred to tickle Sakura-san, but she asked me to do a favor to her and I'm going to do my best for her!" Lee answered…

"Tickle me, Shikamaru!" Temari ordered…

"So tired…" Shikamaru answered, he then flipped himself so now he was laying face-down. Temari grinned and took this opportunity to make creative use of Shikamaru's topknot to tickle her foot, something which annoyed Shikamaru…

Hinata and Shidomaru were watching this rather ridiculous scene of the other girls tickled and trying to show off. Hinata felt embarrassed…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun… L-Lets get out of here. This is giving me the creeps" Hinata suggested…

But Shidomaru instead put on an evil grin on his face, showing his carnivore teeth typical of a Hidden Mist ninja, but with a gap where his upper-right fang should be. "I must say… _You don't impress me!_" Shidomaru said to all others, who stopped tickling when they heard him say that. "Watch how a _true master_ does it!"

Saying that, Shidomaru made Hinata seat in a relatively comfortable place and slowly took her sandal off…

"N-No… Sh-Shidomaru-kun! P-Please no! Not in front of them!" Hinata pleaded, but Shidomaru was already starting…

To begin, Shidomaru gently took hold of Hinata's bare foot, and this alone made Hinata laugh. Everyone was surprised…

"_What?_ He just barely touched her foot! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed…

"Is she _that_ ticklish?" the surprised Sakura said…

Next, with just one finger Shidomaru started very gently caressing Hinata's sole, all the way from the heel to the arch to the big toe, with Hinata laughing uncontrollably all the way…

"Wow! That's like, so sensual!" Ino exclaimed in surprise as well…

Shidomaru's next move was none other than smelling Hinata's foot. Just the air moving towads Shidomaru's nostrils was enough to tickle the beautiful and super-cute Hinata. After that, Shidomaru kissed Hinata's foot with noticeable affection. The kiss also tickled Hinata…

"_Oh my god!_ Foot worshipping!" Ino exclaimed, covering her face with her hands but peeking in-between her fingers…

"His foot-tickling abilities are pretty impressive" Sai calmly admitted…

Shidomaru started tickling Hinata's foot sole with all four fingers (not counting thumb) moving between the different parts of the foot, such as the arch, then the balls, then the toes, then the side, then the heel, and even the ankle. Shidomaru took his time to enjoy each portion of Hinata's foot as he tickled her and Hinata blushed intensely as she laughed happily. She was unable to hide the fact that she was actually enjoying the tickling…

"Look at that red blushing face. She's having a big time there" Temari said…

"That guy is probably stimulating certain nerves on Hinata's foot that connect with other parts of her body. The soles of the feet connect with the whole body. He must be such a foot freak that he knows exactly what spots to stimulate to cause sexual excitation on his victim" Shikamaru explained…

But the worst part was yet to come: Shidomaru stuck his tongue out and started to lick Hinata's sole… _really_ slowly… Then everyone heard Hinata not only laughing, but moaning as well! ...Yes! Moaning! A happy moaning like the moaning that girls do when they're really having it! All other people were overwhelmed (except only for Shikamaru)…

"I'm getting excited just by looking at them!" an astonished Tenten exclaimed…

"His tickling technique is formidable! He's really on a higher level!" Lee exclaimed…

"This… This can't be…" Sakura said, almost terrified…

"Like, they completely _owned_ us! That's like, incredible!" an astonished Ino exclaimed…

"We can't… We can't win! We can't win against them!" Sakura said as panic got the best of her. Then everyone started to get depressed and feel impotent before Shidomaru's mighty tickling and Hinata's overwhelming happiness… everyone _except Naruto!_

"_I won't lose to you!_" Naruto shouted, so loud that he scared all the birds, so loud that Shidomaru suddenly stopped tickling Hinata, a moment she used to catch her breath.

"That living piece o' crap!" Shidomaru thought furiously as he looked towards Naruto with the corner of his eye…

"Listen well, you foot-licking freak!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Shidomaru with the finger "No matter what you challenge me at! Fighting! Tickling contest! Eating contest! Video-games! Racing! Swimming! Farting! Pokémon! _Whatever! I'm gonna win!_ For I'll be Hokage for sure! _Believe it!_"

Naruto's speech made all of the depressed ones rise their spirits back up…

"Na… N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said, blushing more intensely and being more excited with Naruto's speech about being Hokage than with a thousand of Shidomaru's tickles. Of course, Shidomaru started to worry…

"_Fuck you, Naruto Uzumaki! _I'll _never_ recognize you as anything higher than _trash!_" Shidomaru furiously answered to Naruto…

"C'mon! Just try to beat me!" Naruto said, then he started to tickle Sakura's foot for real, making her utter a real laugh…

"_Naruto! _What the hell are you doing? You fuckin' pervert!" Sakura angrily managed to say in-between her laugh…

"We won't lose to them, Sakura-chan! We're gonna win this tickling contest! But for that, I must tickle you with everything I got! Believe it!" Naruto answered with his Will of Fire burning…

Sakura tried to object, but the look on Naruto's eyes made her understand. "Very well… Tickle me, Naruto!" Sakura said as the look on her eyes suddenly sweetened and she blushed, totally in love with Naruto.

Naruto started tickling Sakura's foot and making her laugh and blush. Seeing them suddenly take the advantage, Lee's fighting spirit was soon burning as well…

"I won't lose to you, Naruto-kun! For the Power of Youth!" Lee swore, he then started tickling Tenten's foot with enthusiasm, although just to surpass Naruto…

"No! Lee, stop! Please!" Tenten said in-between her frantic laughter…

"That Sakura is taking the lead!" Ino angrily complained "Sai! Tickle me harder!"

Without a question Sai took out a second, smaller brush and started tickling Ino with both at once, the bigger one on the arch and the smaller one on the toes. Ino started to laugh out loud like the others…

"We give up!" Shikamaru said, lifting a hand…

"_What the f…?_ Don't do this to me, Shikamaru!" Temari angrily said…

"This is too stupid. I'm gonna sleep" Shikamaru answered…

"Meh! Screw it all! I'm going back to the Hidden Sand village!" Temari said as she started to walk away. She did a few steps with one bare foot, then she decided to put her other shoe (still in her hand from when she took it off) back on, and continued on her way…

"Your efforts are all in vain!" Shidomaru said to Naruto and the others. "No other woman in the universe can equal the softness and delicateness of my Hinata-chan's beautiful feet!" he added as he caressed Hinata's sole delicately, causing her more tickles…

"Softness and delicateness? That's stupid! Believe it!" Naruto answered. "What do I want that for? I like strong girls like Sakura-chan who can resist the tickling!"

Having heard that, Sakura stopped laughing and tried to hold her laugh back as Naruto tickled her foot…

"I-I can be strong too!" Hinata replied. She then tried to hold her laugh back too, but the first tickling from Shidomaru made the cute ticklish Hinata instantly burst into a super-cute laugh…

After that, Sakura burst into laugh too. Naruto then stopped tickling to let her talk. "Is that all you've got, Hinata? I was able to endure much more than you!" Sakura said…

"An endurance contest, huh? I like that idea!" Ino said…

"Me too! I'll show you how strong I can be!" Tenten said, now more enthusiastic about the new rules of the contest…

That said, the two girls attempted to resist the tickling of their respective boys in order to prove themselves stronger than the rest…

"Shidomaru-kun! We're losing!" Hinata complained cutely. "Please! Tickle me with everything you've got!"

"_Everything_ I've got?" Shidomaru replied. "Prepare to step barefoot into heaven!"

Shidomaru then performed a hand sign and concentrated…

"Ninpou! Shidomaru's Secret Ultimate Tickling Technique: _Tickle Heaven!_" Shidomaru shouted as if he were performing a ninjutsu. Caresses, tickles, kisses, licks, Shidomaru combined his _every_ tickling method into one immensely tickling, huge show of affection that almost seemed as if Shidomaru were making love with Hinata's foot. It was so tickling that Hinata's beautiful face went redder than ever as she tried her very best to resist it and not to laugh, though she was also so excited by what she was feeling on her foot that she could barely hold…

"I have secret tickling techniques too!" Naruto exclaimed as he performed his typical hand sign. "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_" Then the four Narutos all tickled Sakura's foot at the same time. That was _very_ tickling, even for Sakura, whose face also went red and could barely hold her laugh…

"We can't let Hinata and Sakura beat us! Do something, Sai!" Ino said angrily…

"I've got an idea" Sai calmly stated as he wet his brush with some ink and then painted many little bugs all over Ino's foot. "_Ninpou: Chojuu Giga_" Sai said with a hand sign and the little ink bugs all came to life and walked all over Ino's foot, tickling her intensely…

"Yuck!" Ino exclaimed "But it sure tickles a lot!" she added as she tried to hold her laugh back and her face went red as well…

"Lee…!" Tenten exclaimed, but Lee already knew what to do…

"_The Power of Youth!_" Lee shouted with his eyes ablaze. Just like in everything else, Lee doesn't come up with any tricks up his sleeve. He just puts effort and determination to solve everything. And this wasn't the exception as he just did his best to tickle Tenten's foot, achieving a tickling level as intense as that of Naruto's four clones tickling Sakura. Tenten also went red as she tried to hold her laugh back.

So, there they were. Four girls, each having her foot fiercely tickled by a boy, each feeling the tickles quickly spreading from the foot to the rest of the body, making them feel very excited, yet they had to resist and endure. The boys were using their very best tricks to tickle them: Shidomaru and his Tickle Heaven were making Hinata feel as if she had truly stepped barefoot into paradise, Naruto and his Shadow Clones making Sakura feel four times as many tickles, little ink bugs drawn by Sai were giving Ino an itching tickle besides Sai using his brushes, and Lee's effort and determination and his Power of Youth put Tenten to the ultimate test. The girls resisted the extreme tickling and endured as much as they could, but in the end all of them burst into uncontrollable laughter at _exactly_ the same time! Laughing, enjoying, and even moaning from so much excitement! Their faces all red, covered in sweat… And they _loved every second_ of it!

With the tickling contest over with no winners or losers, just loads and loads of fun, the time for massages had come. It was time to relax after so much nervousness and tickling. Shidomaru massaged Hinata's foot, Naruto massaged Sakura's, Sai massaged Ino and, left with no other choice, Lee massaged Tenten…

"Like… I can't believe it! We really like… just tied?" Ino said…

"Shikamaru said all four of us burst into laughter at exactly the same time" Sakura answered…

"But… I-It was fun… um… I-I think that's what counts" Hinata humbly said as she fiddled with her cute fingers…

"I wanted to win!" Sakura complained…

"Me too!" Ino complained as well…

"Well… All we can do is train ourselves and become stronger so we don't lose the next time" Tenten said…

"Like… Are we gonna train to make ourselves more resistant to tickles on the foot? That's like… crazy!" Ino said…

"Not just this… Everything! If you don't want to lose at something, keep training until you can overcome it!" Tenten explained…

"That's how to talk, Tenten!" Lee said to Tenten right before doing a thumbs-up and winking with a smile and a shining tooth…

"But there's one thing you'll never be able to reach, no matter how much you train… Hinata-chan's beauty and cuteness! My lovely Hinata-hime will always be the cutest girl in the universe!" Shidomaru exclaimed. He then kissed Hinata's beautiful foot once more, making her blush and smile at him…

"Peh! Beauty and cuteness? That's a load of bullshit!" Naruto replied "A ninja doesn't need cuteness! A ninja must be strong, like my Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

"Yeah, that's how you end up marrying a trucker instead of a girl! Just keep your mouth shut, you blonde shitbrain!" Shidomaru said to Naruto…

"Why don't you come _here _and dare call me a trucker?" Sakura furiously exclaimed with a clenched fist, threatening to punch Shidomaru…

"See what I'm talking about? My beautiful Hinata-chan will never do a thing like that because she's _a lady_!" Shidomaru boasted…

"Oh, yeah, my Hinata-chan's a lady!" Naruto mimicked Shidomaru's speech with a silly voice and effeminate manners "What kinda _weakling_ chooses a girl just for her beauty?"

"My Hinata-chan has something that your Sakura or _any_ other girl here will never have: _Inner Beauty!_ My Hinata-chan is the most wonderful person! The rest of the girls here are _evil!_"

"Like… I'm not evil! …And I'm better than both Hinata and Sakura 'cause I'm both pretty and outgoing!" Ino exclaimed arrogantly "And when we get home, Sai's gonna paint my toenails and then blow on them!"

"Why do I have to blow on your toenails?" a confused Sai asked, not understanding the hidden meaning in it…

"So the paint dries faster, silly!" Ino answered in a flirting tone and winking, abusing Sai's innocence…

"Well… I'm going home!" Tenten said as she stood up and put her sandal back on her foot. "See you later!" she then left…

"Whenever you need another favor you can always call me, Sakura-san" Lee said with a respectful bow to Sakura before leaving too…

"Like… I gotta go too! I have some work to do at the flower shop" Ino said. "Sai! Put my shoe back on!" Ino ordered…

"What am I, your slave?" Sai replied…

"Like… It's Cinderella, you baka!" Ino exclaimed "The prince put Cinderella's lost shoe back on her foot!"

"I'm not a prince… And why can't _you_ put your own shoe back on?" Sai said…

"You're supposed to put my shoe back on my foot 'cause I'm beautiful!" Ino replied…

"Uh… Yeah, right… you're beautiful" Sai said, reasoning that girls like to be called the opposite of what they really look. He then put Ino's shoe back on her foot and walked away with her, pretending he was listening to her nonsense when he was actually not…

"Well? When are you two going away as well?" Shidomaru said to Naruto and Sakura…

"Are you kicking us out?" an offended Naruto replied "Just try it, _weakling!_"

Shidomaru stood up and started performing hand signs, but Hinata got up too and took hold of him. "Shidomaru-kun! Don't fight with Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed…

"Shidomaru-san's right, Naruto. We gotta go" Sakura said, calming Naruto…

"Okay, Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he got up. Sakura put her boot back on and got up as well…

"Oh, by the way, Naruto…" Sakura said…

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a big smile…

"_Shannaro!_" Sakura shouted furiously as she punched Naruto in the face and sent him head-first against a tree. "If you tickle me like that again, I'll kill you! You fuckin' _pervert!_" She then walked away…

"You're mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he got up and ran after her, leaving Hinata and Shidomaru alone at that forest clearing…

"As I said before, we're _never_ gonna be like those two losers!" Shidomaru said to his beloved Hinata "What are we gonna play now, Hinata-chan?" he then asked…

"Um… I don't know… But not tickling! My foot has had enough tickling for today!" Hinata answered…

Shidomaru wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist "Then let's play with your beautiful head…" he said right before lick-kissing Hinata's ear "…and with your beautiful blue hair" he added, caressing Hinata's hair…

Hinata laughed "Shidomaru-kun… Why are you so sweet to me?" she then said…

"Because I love you, Hinata-chan" Shidomaru answered, he then slowly lick-kissed Hinata's red blushing cheek…

…and the two hugged each other tightly…

…_**The end.**_


	2. Dogs like to lick feet

**This story was a request from Young Napoleon22. As such, it does not reflect my actual opinion on Kiba and Shino.**

It was an evening just like any other in the training fields where the members of Team 8 were training. Kiba and Shino had decided they had enough training and decided to take a rest, but beautiful Hinata would still push herself hard with the only intention of becoming strong enough for her beloved Naruto to notice her…

"Oi, Hinata! Why don't you take a rest?" Kiba said…

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata concisely answered as she kept on training…

Kiba sat down and laid his back against a tree, with his hands on the back of his head. His faithful dog Akamaru rested his head on Kiba's lap and Kiba started to caress him. Shino just stood beside Kiba as they both watched Hinata train. But today, Kiba was acting strange. He seemed a bit different from his usual boisterous self. Specifically, he was staring at Hinata's beautiful feet, almost completely visible due to Hinata's sexy revealing sandals. As he stared at her feet, he blushed and put an uncharacteristic sweet look in his eyes. After a while, an idea came into Kiba's mind, and he made a somewhat evil grin…

When Hinata finally finished training, the team went back to the Leaf village. Kiba and Shino kindly escorted Hinata home. Neji was waiting by the entrance to welcome her. After that, Hinata said goodbye to her teammates and entered the Hyuga mansion with Neji. Now Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked together through one of Konoha's streets…

"Oi, Shino…" Kiba said…

"What is it?" Shino asked…

"You know… Hinata… She has a pair of feet that's like… yummy!" Kiba said…

Shino remained silent as he glared at Kiba, his sunglasses making Kiba wonder what kind of expression would Shino be hiding behind them…

"What's your point?" Shino finally asked…

Kiba stopped, so Shino stopped and turned around to face him…

"I can't resist it anymore, Shino… Day after day, I see Hinata's gorgeous feet on those revealing sandals! At night, I dream of those beautiful feet! I just can't get her feet out of my mind!" Kiba confessed…

Shino stayed silent…

"So, I've decided it, Shino… I'm gonna kidnap Hinata!" Kiba said…

"Kiba…" Shino said, showing a hint of surprise…

"Whaddya say, Shino? Wanna help me kidnap her?" Kiba asked…

Shino stayed silent again. He seemed like he would disapprove of Kiba's decision…

"On one condition…" Shino said…

"What?" Kiba said…

"…You'll have to share" Shino said…

"_What?_" a surprised Kiba said…

"Once we kidnap Hinata, I'm going to claim my part. You will have to let me smell Hinata's feet" Shino said, suddenly showing a hidden perverted side of himself, though still remaining as calm as always…

"_No!_ Her feet are _mine_! You can smell her sandals if you wish!" Kiba answered angrily…

"That's not bad, but it's not the same…" Shino said…

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Kiba asked…

"You won't accept my condition, so I won't help you" Shino said…

"Fine! See what I care! Akamaru and I are gonna do this by ourselves!" an angry Kiba said, and he left with Akamaru, leaving Shino alone…

The next day, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, without Shino, went out of the village and started walking through the Hidden Leaf forest, with Kiba in the lead…

"U-Um… K-Kiba-kun… Where are we going?" Hinata asked…

"Somewhere…" Kiba answered…

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, already afraid…

"By the way, Hinata-chan… I got you a picture of Naruto for your collection" Kiba said…

"_Na-Naruto-kun?_ Really? P-Please let me see it!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing but enthusiastic…

"Here…" Kiba said, and handed the picture to Hinata…

What poor Hinata didn't know is that this was no ordinary picture of Naruto. It had been taken stealthily when Naruto was about to enter to the thermal bath, obviously naked. Hinata's face went even redder than Kushina Uzumaki's hair, then steam came out of her head and finally she fainted…

"Your friends can sometimes be even more threatening than your enemies, because they know all of your weaknesses" Kiba said with an evil face, he then carried Hinata to a little cabin…

Meanwhile, back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Shidomaru knocked at the front door of the Hyuga mansion. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped pink box of chocolates, both with tags that read "to Hinata-chan". Neji opened the door and looked at Shidomaru with disgust…

"Is Hinata-chan home?" Shidomaru asked, but Neji just slammed the door shut in front of Shidomaru's face…

"_I don't fuckin' care!_ I'll sneak into her room anyway!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"Hinata is not home" Shino said, suddenly arriving…

"Shino Aburame…" Shidomaru said seriously…

"You remember me?" a surprised Shino asked…

"Of course I fuckin' remember you! How can I forget the asshole who put bugs in my lunch last week? Do that again and I'll spray your whole body with insecticide!" an angry Shidomaru said…

"Kiba kidnapped Hinata" Shino said…

"Her friend kidnapped her? That doesn't make sense" Shidomaru said, with a bit of surprise…

"Lately, he's been obsessed with Hinata's feet…" Shino said…

"Of course! Hinata-chan has the cutest feet in the universe!" Shidomaru exclaimed with enthusiasm "…Wait a minute! Is he gonna tickle _my_ Hinata-chan's beautiful feet?" he suddenly asked, angered…

"…Yes, he is… and she's not yours" Shino said. "Follow me. I think I know where they may be hidden" then Shino started guiding Shidomaru…

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Hinata was still fainted, now lying on a bed. Her wrists and ankles had been tied to the four corners of the bed with ropes to ensure she wouldn't escape. Kiba was standing in front of Hinata's feet…

"The time has finally come…" Kiba thought to himself…

Kiba kneeled down and took Hinata's right sandal off. He stared at Hinata's beautiful bare foot for a while, delighting his eyes on it. Kiba then smelled Hinata's foot, it's very faint scent was a pleasure to his nose. Once done smelling beautiful Hinata's foot, Kiba started to lick it. The still asleep Hinata started to laugh as she felt the tickling sensation of her foot being licked…

Akamaru made a noise, a little sad…

"Oh! I'm sorry, Akamaru! I'll prepare the other one for you" Kiba said…

Then Kiba took Hinata's left sandal off. Akamaru then smelled her left foot and soon started licking it, making Hinata laugh more…

"There! Now both of us can enjoy this happiness!" Kiba said. He then resumed licking Hinata's right foot. Hinata opened her beautiful eyes and woke up to find herself tied to the bed with Kiba and Akamaru licking both of her feet…

"B-Boys! W-What are you doing?" Hinata managed to scream in-between her laughter…

"Isn't it obvious, Hinata? We're giving your beautiful feet a special treatment!" Kiba said. He then kept on licking…

"_B-Beautiful feet?_" the surprised and blushing Hinata asked while laughing…

"Yes! Beautiful feet! I had to hold myself back for quite some time now, but today that's over! I'm gonna give these gorgeous feet what they deserve!" Kiba exclaimed, and then both he and Akamaru kept on licking one foot each…

"N-No! Kiba-kun, _no_! _Stop!_" the laughing Hinata pleaded, to no avail…

Hinata's cute little toes wriggled beautifully as her delicate feet were feeling the tickling. While Akamaru just licked Hinata's left foot without any pattern, Kiba started to focus on parts of Hinata's right foot. Kiba first licked the arch of Hinata's foot…

"_Ha ha ha ha ha! _M-My foot!" Hinata managed to say as she laughed uncontrollably…

Then Kiba started to lick the balls of Hinata's foot. Hinata started laughing a bit more intensely…

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Noooo!_" Hinata said…

After that, Kiba went even higher, and started licking Hinata's toes…

"_Noooooo! Not there!_" Hinata squealed, and then she started laughing harder. It seemed that Hinata was more ticklish in her cute little toes…

"I see… The higher I go, the more ticklish you are" Kiba said with a smile, he then concentrated his licking on Hinata's big toe…

"_Aaaaaaaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_" Hinata screamed. Her most ticklish spot of all had been found…

"Looks like I found your most ticklish spot, Hinata!" Kiba said with a big smile…

Then Kiba prepared to suck Hinata's big toe, but before he could do so, the door opened violently, surprising Kiba and Akamaru and making them stop licking…

"C-Could it be…? …Could it be that Naruto-kun came to rescue me?" Hinata thought, blushing and starting to feel happy, but she was soon disappointed when she saw Shidomaru instead. "Oh, no! Why did it have to be _him_, of all people?" poor Hinata thought as she put a funny face and comically cried rivers of tears…

Shidomaru entered the room followed by Shino. "It's _my_ girl you're tickling, you filthy beast!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"What are you babbling about? She's mine now! Scram!" Kiba shouted back. Akamaru then barked at Shidomaru…

There was tension in the ambient as Kiba, Akamaru and Shidomaru prepared to fight…

"U-Um… Boys… P-Please don't fight here" Hinata said…

"Awww, my poor baby!" Shidomaru said with tenderness, he then walked up to Hinata's left foot, grabbed it and started massaging it. "Don't worry, my sweet honey! I'm here for you!"

"S-Shidomaru-kun, stop that! It tickles!" Hinata squealed, feeling tickled even by Shidomaru's massage…

"Oh, you're so ticklish on your feet, my darling! That's what makes you extra adorable!" Shidomaru exclaimed happily, and then he kissed Hinata's foot on the big toe, which caused her more tickles and made her laugh more…

"Get your dirty hands off that foot!" Kiba shouted angrily as he forced Shidomaru to let go of Hinata's foot…

"What's your fucking problem?" Shidomaru shouted…

"Listen, buddy! I've known Hinata for many more years than you!" Kiba shouted…

"So what? Did you ever say 'I love you, Hinata-chan' or… I dunno… 'I wanna marry you, Hinata-chan' or something like that? _No!_ You didn't!" Shidomaru shouted…

"You said those things to her and she rejected you… _Loser!_" Kiba said…

"I'd rather be rejected than forever _friendzoned_!" Shidomaru said…

While Kiba and Shidomaru were arguing, Shino stood close to one of Hinata's feet and quietly tickled it with his fingers, causing Hinata to utter yet another of her beautiful laughs. However, Hinata's laugh made Kiba and Shidomaru notice that Shino was tickling her…

"Shino! Don't touch her!" Kiba shouted angrily…

"Hinata is _our_ female teammate… I have as much right to touch her as you do" Shino said coldly…

"_Hah!_ You two amateurs don't know how to make a girl feel pleasure! Watch this!" Shidomaru said…

Shidomaru then kneeled down and started slowly and gently caressing the sole of Hinata's right foot with only his index finger. Hinata laughed immediately, filling the room with the beautiful sound of her voice…

"I can do that too!" Kiba exclaimed, and then he grabbed Hinata's other foot and started to tickle it rapidly with four fingers (not counting the thumb), making cute Hinata laugh even more…

"That's not how to do it! You have to put _love_ into it!" Shidomaru said, and then he kissed Hinata's foot very affectionately…

"B-Boys! P-Please! Stop touching my feet! I-I'm very ticklish!" Hinata pleaded, her face blushing intensely…

"I see…So that's how you do it" Shino said to Shidomaru. He then started caressing Hinata's left foot, making Hinata giggle…

"That's what Akamaru and I were doing! A dog's lick is the equivalent to a human kiss!" Kiba said, and gave one lick to Hinata's foot, making her laugh hard…

"Lick more gently and more slowly! Give her time to enjoy it!" Shidomaru said, he then slowly licked Hinata's beautiful foot starting from the heel, then the arch, then the balls, then the toes and ended it in the tip of the big toe, where Hinata was most ticklish. All the while Hinata laughed increasingly louder and cuter…

"Allow me for a minute" Shino said, and then he crouched down next to the foot Shidomaru was tickling and smelled it…

"Hinata-chan… Even her foot smell is cute, isn't it?" Shidomaru said…

"I-I'm not cute…" an embarrassed Hinata said…

"Yes, you're _adorable_, Hinata-chan! That's why I tickle your cute delicate little feet to fill you with love and affection!" Shidomaru exclaimed, he then started tickling Hinata's foot while saying "I love you, I love you, _I love you!_" with a tender voice, and then he kissed her toes while still tickling her foot. Hinata-chan laughed and blushed…

"I love you more, Hinata!" Kiba said and started to tickle Hinata's other foot desperately, making poor little cute Hinata laugh even louder and blush even more intensely than before…

"I love you too!" Shino said, and then started to tickle the right foot together with Shidomaru…

"Come on, Akamaru! Show Hinata that you love her too!" Kiba said, so Akamaru came and licked Hinata's left foot together with Kiba…

Hinata was laughing so much because of the massive tickles that her eyes started to cry, though not sadness tears, but rather the kind of tears that come out when you laugh too much…

The three boys started to add kisses and licks into the mix together with the tickles and caresses, trying to be as loving and affectionate as they could. Our poor adorable little Hinata had to endure the tickling love of the three boys plus the dog. Soon the laughing Hinata started to moan mixed with the laughter, the tickles on her beautiful feet causing her pleasure. All of her face went a very bright tone of red and she started to sweat…

"I love you, my honey! My sugar! My sweetie pie!" Shidomaru said as he tickled with his fingers all the way from the heel to the tip of the big toe and back to the heel, and then proceeded to fill the sole of Hinata's foot with loving kisses…

"Hinata, you're so beautiful!" Kiba said as he licked Hinata's toes and then sucked the big toe…

"Don't forget me! I also love you!" Shino said as he tickled the other side of Hinata's foot (opposite to the sole) and the ankle, and even kissed it…

Akamaru made a noise, probably saying he loved Hinata too, as he affectionately licked the heel and arch of her foot…

Hinata laughed hard and moaned happily, excited, blushing bright red and sweating. The passionate tickling love of the three boys and the dog proved too much for her. By the time they finished tickling her, she was fainted, with spirals for eyes, her face completely bright red and smoke coming out from her head like a broken machine…

"Uh-oh!" Kiba said…

"I think we broke her…" Shino said…

Akamaru made a sad noise…

"My poor baby!" a worried Shidomaru exclaimed and then he got up and came to check on her to see if she was ok…

Hours later, they were all at the forest. Hinata, now free and with both of her sexy sandals back on, was a distance apart from the rest of the group, laying her back on a tree and looking down. She seemed sad…

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that to her…" Shino said…

"Someone has to talk to her!" Kiba said…

Akamaru made a sad noise…

"I'm gonna talk to her!" Shidomaru said confidently…

When Hinata looked forward, she saw Shidomaru offering her the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates that he was going to give her at the beginning…

"My love! You're a wonderful person!" Shidomaru said, but Hinata didn't want to talk to him and turned her gaze away to not look at him. Shidomaru then kneeled down and offered his presents again. "I love you! You're the sun that brings light and warmth to the dark and cold nights of my heart!" Shidomaru said, but Hinata wouldn't talk to him. "My sweetie pie! Please! We tickled your cute little beautiful feet because we _love_ you! Those were tickles of love!" Shidomaru added…

But Hinata would still not talk to him. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru then came to the scene…

"Um… Hinata…" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head and turning his gaze away. He was having trouble apologizing…

"We're deeply sorry for what we did. I know we don't deserve to be your friends after this, but I offer you my apologies" Shino said…

"Y-Yeah! I'm sorry too! I just couldn't stop thinking about your feet and… uh…" Kiba said. "…You're sorry too, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru crouched down submissively and made a sad cry, asking for forgiveness. Hinata didn't answer to them either, nor did she even look at them…

"I see… So you didn't perceive our tickling as a sign of love…" a sad Shidomaru said, he then left his presents on the ground and put himself in Japanese begging position. "If my tickles can't make you happy, then all of my efforts have been in vain!" he said, starting to cry. "If I've hurt your feelings, please feel free to punish me any way you want!"

Hinata remained silent for several minutes, but just when everyone started losing the hope of being pardoned…

"B-Boys… T-Thank you…" Hinata whispered. Everyone was surprised. "I-I appreciate your feelings for me… Even though it was a rather awkward and embarrassing way to show affection…" Hinata said, blushing "…But I… I-I'm glad that you boys love me that much"

Everyone else was feeling much happier now. Shidomaru got up and then all of them hugged Hinata-chan affectionately…

"What's going on here?" Neji shouted. Everyone got scared and the boys let go of Hinata…

"N-Neji nii-san!" Hinata said, surprised…

"Is what I heard true? Did you lowlifes kidnap Hinata-sama to fulfill your dirty fantasies with her?" Neji said angrily and narrowing his eyes as he shifted into his fighting stance, ready to punish Kiba and the others…

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were already trembling in fear, but Shidomaru stepped forth arrogantly…

"_Hah!_ Someone like you wouldn't be able to even…" Shidomaru gloated, but before he finished talking, Neji attacked him and sent him flying high into the sky. "_You'll pay for thiiiiiiiis!_" Shidomaru screamed as he flew away and eventually got lost into the distance Team Rocket style…

"Who's next?" Neji asked as he turned around towards Kiba and Shino…

Shino turned around 90 degrees and adjusted his sunglasses. "Ahem! I remembered I have some bug research to do!" Shino said hastily, he then turned into millions of bugs that spread out and escaped, leaving Kiba and Akamaru alone…

"Kiba…" Neji said with rising anger…

Kiba quickly got on Akamaru's back. "Let's get outta here, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, and the dog started to run with Kiba on his back and Neji chasing them both…

"I'll teach you not to kidnap Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted furiously…

"I'm _never_ kidnapping Hinata again! _I swear!_" Kiba exclaimed…

And so, Neji chased Kiba all around the Hidden Leaf forest until nightfall…

…_**The end.**_


	3. Neji's curiosity

**Another one requested by Young Napoleon22.**

It was a quiet night at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It seemed like nothing would disturb the peace and the citizens would be able to have a nice peaceful sleep. The same applied to the Hyuga mansion except that one single invader would sneak in, escaping even the Byakugan eyes of the Hyuga guards…

The invader who had successfully invaded the mansion was none other than Shidomaru, walking silently through the hallway where the bedrooms of the main branch were. What he wanted was obvious: He was once again going to the beautiful princess Hinata's room to sneak inside and tickle her beautiful feet while she was asleep. Shidomaru delighted himself just thinking of Hinata's adorable laugh as she would feel the loving tickles in her cute feet…

Sadly, Shidomaru's quest was quickly and easily cut short by Neji, who suddenly smashed Shidomaru's head with a heavy object, leaving him unconscious, with his head bleeding, a big and perfectly spherical bruise on top of his head and spirals for eyes…

Neji sighed. "It's the third time this week! Almost every night Shidomaru sneaks in here to tickle Hinata-sama's feet in her sleep…"

Neji carried the unconscious and wounded Shidomaru out of the mansion and threw him on the street. "That takes care of it!" Neji said, satisfied of having accomplished his mission as a guardian of the main branch and protected Hinata…

Neji walked back into the mansion. As he slowly walked through the hallway, he was reflecting on what had been happening recently. "…But why? What's so special about Hinata-sama's feet? Why is Shidomaru so desperate about tickling them?" Neji thought to himself. "Sure, Hinata-sama is indeed a beautiful woman… but still…"

Then Neji remembered Kiba and Shino, Hinata's teammates. They loved tickling cute Hinata's adorable feet too. Even Akamaru, Kiba's dog, would enjoy licking them. That couldn't be just a simple coincidence…

"_Why?_ Even they would tickle Hinata-sama's feet! Why do so many people want to tickle Hinata-sama's feet? I can't understand it!" Neji thought…

Neji just happened to be passing by Hinata's bedroom. The door was mysteriously open, so Neji carefully took a peek inside. Hinata was sleeping peacefully and she looked adorable…

"I'm glad that Hinata-sama is safe" Neji thought with a smile, but he still felt uneasy. He stared at sleeping Hinata for an entire minute. The mystery of why everyone wanted to tickle her feet was itching inside of his head. Unable to hold any longer, stung by curiosity, Neji silently sneaked into Hinata's room and stood beside her bed. Sleeping Hinata's adorableness made Neji's eyes look sweetly at her. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Hinata-sama" Neji thought, slightly sad…

Neji grabbed the bed's sheets and slowly and carefully uncovered Hinata's beautiful delicate bare feet. He kneeled down and stared at her feet, soon realizing what others had seen in them. "Hinata-sama is indeed gifted with a beautiful pair of feet…" Neji thought…

Slowly Neji took his hand closer and closer to Hinata's foot. His fingertip just barely touched Hinata's sole and she instantly laughed and her foot flinched a little. Neji was amazed. Still unable to believe what had just happened, Neji tried a second time, this time touching Hinata's foot a little more. Hinata was so ticklish that just touching her foot would cause her to laugh…

"S-Shido-kun, please stop. Y-You're tickling me" a half-asleep Hinata said with her eyes still closed, her cheeks blushing cutely and a sweet smile…

"Shido-kun?" Neji thought. "Oh, right… Shidomaru has been tickling Hinata-sama in her sleep the last few nights… She must be thinking I'm him"

With his index finger Neji tickled Hinata's adorable foot, enjoying the sweet sound of Hinata's laugh and giggle as the toes of her tickled foot wriggled cutely. Neji unconsciously smiled and slightly blushed…

"N-No, please! Shido-kun, stop… I told you I don't like tickles on my feet" Hinata said, but her blushing facial expression as well as her tone when speaking completely contradicted this sentence and rather seemed like she was secretly enjoying the tickles on her foot…

"Is Hinata-sama… enjoying this tickling on her beautiful foot?" a slightly shocked Neji thought "…No! What am I thinking? That's stupid! Hinata-sama's face looks like she's enjoying it but it's because the tickles are making her laugh! And the blushing is because she's embarrassed at being tickled!" After thinking that, Neji smirked and stopped tickling Hinata's adorable foot, so she stopped laughing. "Mystery solved" Neji thought, back to his usual arrogant expression, he then got up, turned around and slowly started to walk to get out of Hinata's room…

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata called. She was still half-asleep and with her eyes closed, so she had no idea that the boy in her room was her own cousin and not Shidomaru. Regardless, the surprised Neji couldn't help but stop when he heard his beautiful cousin's call…

"…M-My feet are going to get cold" the half-asleep Hinata muttered with a sweet smile and her face blushing. Right after saying that, she wriggled her toes slowly and cutely, as if trying to tempt Neji…

A horrified Neji turned around with his eyes widened as his head got suddenly flooded with thoughts. "What madness is this? …If she really felt her feet cold, she could just withdraw them back into the sheets and continue sleeping! _Why_ is she telling me this? …What's worse, she's wriggling her toes in that tempting manner…" Neji thought nervously, not noticing he was blushing and starting to sweat…

"S-Shido-kun… Y-You have to rub my feet… or they will get cold" Hinata said cutely and sweetly…

"Is she… Is Hinata-sama actually encouraging that scum Shidomaru to touch her soft delicate feet? That's impossible! Hinata-sama would never do something like that!" Neji thought, trying to deny what was happening before his very eyes…

"Please… Shido-kun…" Hinata muttered sweetly. Neji couldn't resist Hinata's sweetness any longer…

"I suppose I may as well… ahem… do the service to Hinata-sama myself" Neji thought, immediately coming back to Hinata's feet. Neji then grabbed one of her feet and started rubbing it to give it some heat…

Naturally Hinata started to laugh beautifully. "Tickles…" she said in-between the laugh. Hinata's adorable and feminine foot was indeed so ticklish that even a simple rubbing or massage would cause her tickles…

Nevertheless, Neji continued to rub her foot. The smooth and soft texture of the skin of Hinata's foot was an absolute pleasure to the palms and fingers.

"Hnnnnngg… Yes…" Hinata said while laughing. "…Yes… Just like that…" evidently Hinata was finding pleasure in Neji's massage, including the tickling sensation…

Neji blushed and felt ashamed. "What am I doing? This is so wrong… I mean, it's perverted!" he thought, feeling guilt over rubbing Hinata's feet and causing her what appeared to be sexual pleasure…

Nevertheless, Neji caressed Hinata's beautiful foot affectionately, hearing her sweet laugh as a consequence. Neji couldn't help looking sweetly at his adorable little cousin…

"S-Shido-kun… P-Please, not the feather again! _Please!_" Hinata suddenly exclaimed for no apparent reason…

"The feather?" a confused Neji thought. He looked around and mysteriously found a feather on Hinata's desk and picked it up…

"P-Please don't tickle my feet with the feather, Shido-kun" Hinata said sweetly with a cute smile and blushing. Again, her expression and tone of voice contradicted her words. It was as if she were trying to use reverse psychology, meaning that in fact she wanted to be tickled with the feather…

Neji took the feather to one of Hinata's beautiful feet and started stroking its sole with it. The room was filled with the beautiful sound of Hinata's cute laugh as she felt the feather on her foot's sole and wriggled her little toes cutely…

"Tee-hee-hee-hee! S-Shido-kun, that t-tickles so much!" Hinata exclaimed cutely in the middle of her beautiful laughter, feeling the soft feather stroking the delicate sole of her beautiful foot which caused an intense tickling sensation that she was secretly enjoying as her face went bright red…

Neji smiled and blushed at Hinata's incredible cuteness. He was slowly starting to discover that tickling his beautiful little female cousin's feet was a guilty pleasure to him. Neji then moved the feather up to Hinata's cute little toes and stroked them with the feather…

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! __N-Noooooo! N-Not t-there!_" Hinata squealed happily. Her toes appeared to be her most ticklish spot. Her extremely beautiful laugh was like music to the ears and her cute blushing face looked really happy, as she was evidently enjoying the feather tickling her toes…

Then Neji decided to go one step further: he put the feather in the space between Hinata's beautiful toes and tickled between her toes…

"_Aaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! __Nooooooo! Not between my toes!_" Hinata squealed with extreme cuteness and a mesmerizing beautiful laughter. Neji was completely charmed, he knew his cousin was cute, but never imagined how cute she could really get, and now he was experiencing Hinata's cutest side…

Suddenly, Neji realized he couldn't move the feather anymore, feeling it got stuck. Then he realized that Hinata had closed her toes tight, catching the feather between them. Neji tried to pull the feather, but Hinata's beautiful toes gripped it tight…

"I-I'm not letting go, Shido-kun" Hinata said sweetly and playfully with a happy smile and blushing, her eyes closed all the time, never realizing it wasn't Shidomaru but rather Neji who was tickling her tonight…

Neji then started to tickle Hinata's foot sole with his own fingers, making her laugh even more…

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ I'm still not letting go!" Hinata exclaimed as she laughed beautifully…

But Neji had an idea, and instead suddenly started tickling the other foot (the one where the feather wasn't). Hinata's laughter turned even more beautiful because she was surprised, since that foot wasn't the one being tickled until now. Forced to concentrate on the other foot, the grip of Hinata's toes loosened, allowing Neji to recover the feather and now use it to tickle Hinata's other foot (the one that hadn't felt the feather yet)…

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Hinata laughed cutely with her high-pitched voice, happily enjoying the intense tickling she was feeling in her adorable feet. After a while, Neji stopped to let Hinata catch her breath. Her beautiful face was all red, and she was sighing happily. Eventually her breathing calmed down a bit. "S-Shido-kun… I… I-I hope you're not using the brushes in the drawer" Hinata commented cutely, again trying to prompt Neji into tickling her with something different…

The surprised Neji opened a drawer in Hinata's desk. Among other things, there were few brushes of different sizes. Neji picked up a small brush for drawing, then brought it to one of Hinata's adorable feet and started stroking its sole with it, causing her to laugh softly but beautifully…

"S-Shido-kun… P-Please write that phrase again on my sole" Hinata said…

Neji widened his eyes in surprise. "Write that phrase? What kind of things has that filthy lowlife Shidomaru been doing with Hinata-sama?" he thought…

"Shido-kun, pleeeease" Hinata pleaded cutely, making Neji blush…

"But more importantly!" Neji thought, nervous and starting to sweat. "If I write the wrong phrase, Hinata-sama will discover I'm not him!"

"Y-You didn't forget the phrase, Shido-kun… did you?" Hinata said while cutely pretending to be sad and pouting…

Neji doubted, not knowing what to do. He decided to take the risk and slowly neared the brush to Hinata's foot sole, his hand trembling…

"I…" Hinata said suddenly, surprising Neji. "…I said: I…" she repeated. Neji realized Hinata was kindly providing a hint herself…

Neji then moved the brush without ink on Hinata's sole as if writing 'I'…

"…love…" Hinata continued, blushing and laughing from the tickles the brush caused to her foot. Neji stroked her foot sole with the brush as if writing the word "love" on it. "…you" Hinata completed the phrase while laughing softly and cutely. Neji did the final strokes writing the word "you". "What phrase was formed?" Hinata asked playfully while blushing happily…

Neji finally understood the game and again stroked Hinata's beautiful foot sole with the inkless brush spelling "I love you" and making Hinata laugh happily in the process…

"Very good, Shido-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily, making Neji feel happy too for a few seconds, then he realized what was actually happening…

"Wait! That means…!" the shocked Neji thought, then started to get angry. "That means Hinata-sama not only encourages that dirty scum to play with her beautiful feet, but they're actually having a forbidden romance! That lowly scum Shidomaru is having an affair with _my_ Hinata-sama!" Neji thought furiously, not realizing that he accidentally called Hinata his own…

Neji looked at his beautiful cousin. She was blushing, smiling happily and having a great time believing Shidomaru was the one tickling her…

"I-I l-love you too, S-Shido-kun" Hinata whispered sweetly and affectionately. Neji felt heartbroken…

"Hinata-sama… How could you?" Neji thought, holding back his tears. "The princess of the Hyuga clan shouldn't be in a romance with a former rogue ninja! I don't care if he's working for our village now, he is _still_ a criminal!"

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata said, still with her eyes closed and believing she was talking to Shidomaru. Neji started paying attention to her. "R-Remember the first time we met? …I was depressed because Naruto-kun became engaged to Sakura… I was falling apart… but you came and comforted me when no one else would… You gave me your heart unconditionally and made me feel loved for the first time in my life… Thanks to you, I was able to laugh again… Thank you, Shido-kun"

Neji felt confused. He had always held a prejudice against Shidomaru for being on the lowest level of ninja social hierarchy, but now he was starting to see that his beloved cousin Hinata became happy because of Shidomaru's actions. "What should I do? I don't want Shidomaru to become the next clan head's consort, but I don't want to hurt Hinata-sama's tender heart! I want Hinata-sama to be happy, but for the pride of the Hyuga clan I can't allow a common criminal do what he wants with her! …However, that same criminal is also the person who brought happiness to Hinata-sama's life for the first time! …Have we failed as a family for her? Did we mistreat Hinata-sama so much that she had to look for happiness in someone else? And not even in a ninja born in this village! Maybe… Maybe the entire Leaf village has failed in giving Hinata-sama love?" Neji thought, starting to get desperate and panic…

"Oh! S-Shido-kun… I forgot to tell you something…" Hinata said, and Neji listened carefully. "P-Please don't be mad at Neji nii-san… It may not seem it, but I know he loves me deeply and that he only wants what is best for me… Please, Shido-kun, understand his position! …I… I-I long for the day in which both of you will put your differences aside and stop fighting over me. Neji nii-san is very dear to me and I love the both of you!"

Neji was utterly moved to discover his beautiful cousin Hinata loved him that much. Neji automatically started caressing Hinata's foot with genuine affection, inadvertently causing her more tickles…

Hinata started laughing softly and cutely again. "You're tickling me! …And you're doing so with so much love!" Hinata commented as she smiled happily and blushed. "Um… A-Are you going to kiss my foot tonight too?"

"Why is it that I'm not surprised?" Neji thought with a smile and a look of love for his kind and tender female cousin. "That scum Shidomaru sure is a big pervert!"

However, Neji leaned and gave Hinata's foot a kiss with all of his love put into it. The kiss tickled Hinata too, and made her very happy…

"…Though tonight I've realized that I don't have the right to point at such fault, since I'm now stained by the same sin as him" Neji thought, closing his eyes with a smile of satisfaction. He then got up, turned around and slowly started quietly walking away from Hinata. "I finally understand why you and everyone else want to tickle Hinata-sama so badly. It's not the physical beauty of her feet or her body. It's not the smooth and soft texture of her soles or the charming sound of her laugh… It's simply… the love you feel for her"

"Good night, Shido-kun" Hinata mumbled happily as she turned and fell asleep with a happy smile, feeling loved. Neji stopped for a second and looked back at her, now completely asleep. He smiled lovingly at her and walked out of the room…

The next morning, Shidomaru woke up on the street. His head hurt and he was a bit numb, but with some effort he was nevertheless able to stand up, a bit dizzy. Hinata just happened to come out of her house and see him standing there, so she smiled and walked up to him…

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata said, blushing and smiling…

"Huh? Is that you, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked, still not fully recovered…

"Thank you… for last night" Hinata said, looking down with a smile and her beautiful face blushing while she played with her cute fingers…

Shidomaru put his hand on his head. "My head hurts… I can't remember anything that happened last night" he said…

"Oh…W-Well… I was half asleep so I don't remember much either…" the beautiful Hinata said timidly, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes. "…B-But I just wanted to say…" Hinata then slowly and gently kissed Shidomaru's cheek. "…Thank you. I had so much fun" she concluded, looking sweetly at Shidomaru before walking away…

With a confused expression on his face, Shidomaru looked at the beautiful Hinata walking away from him. He really didn't remember having tickled Hinata's adorable feet last night as he had planned. Neji came out of the mansion next. He saw Shidomaru and smirked…

"I hope you enjoyed tickling Hinata-sama's beautiful feet last night" Neji said ironically before walking away and leaving a confused Shidomaru behind…

…_**The end.**_


End file.
